This invention relates to a pre-filter. More particularly, the invention relates to a pre-filter for use in a hot tub skimmer basket to filter debris from recirculating water prior to reaching a primary filter apparatus.
Hot tubs are not uncommon. They often are found in motels, rental vacation homes and are increasingly becoming more common in homes. Typically, the hot tubs hold about 300 gallons to about 1,000 gallons water. They comprise a fibrous reinforced resin shell to hold the water and a cabinet around the shell primarily for appearance purposes. A mechanical compartment within the cabinet houses a water pump, heater, primary filter apparatus and associated equipment. Many hot tubs are installed outdoors. In all cases, the water must be first run through a skimmer basket and then the primary filter apparatus to remove debris, including airborne material such as fallen leaves, other plant material, insects, and material brought into the hot tub by the user such as hair, lint, soap residue and body oils. Since water within the hot tub is continuously recirculated, it is essential that the primary filter apparatus be long lasting and operate efficiently.
More specifically, the typical hot tub has a water intake compartment which draws water from at least the surface of the hot tub. The water is initially pulled through the aforementioned skimmer basket and primary filter apparatus before being finally returned to the hot tub. The skimmer basket is a shallow rigid mesh basket which filters out larger debris, primarily to protect the primary filter apparatus immediately downstream from the basket. Known primary filter apparatus for hot tubs use one large fluted paper filter cartridge or a set of smaller cartridges operating together. Most, if not all, have anti-bacterial properties to maintain the water""s purity. Periodically, the filter cartridge in the filter apparatus becomes clogged or ineffective and must be replaced. The task is not particularly arduous, but is time consuming. The filter cartridge must be freed from its seating, removed, discarded and a new filter cartridge installed. Needless to say, the typical hot tub owner would rather not be bothered by the needed upkeep. Additionally, there is a cost associated with the fluted filter cartridge itself.
There is a need for a filter system to lessen or even eliminate the current necessity of periodic replacing of the fluted paper filter cartridge in the filter apparatus of hot tubs. In accord with a continued need for an improved filtering system, there has now been developed a pre-filter for use in the hot tub""s water recirculating flow path. The pre-filter is economical to produce, easy to use and efficient in operation. The pre-filter of the invention effectively filters debris of all sorts from the hot tub water before it reaches the hot tub""s primary filter assembly. The pre-filter is very conveniently cleaned and reused or simply replaced. It does not interfere with the filter cartridge""s anti-bacterial features.
A pre-filter is adapted for use in a water recirculating flow path of a hot tub. The pre-filter comprises a stabilizing ring and a shallow shaped cleanable filter permanently secured to the ring. The stabilizing ring is dimensioned for placement on a rigid support surface such as a rim of a skimmer basket or on a base of the skimmer basket. The cleanable filter is made of a water porous material. Water is pulled through the pre-filter with debris trapped on the filter. The pre-filter is easily removed and then cleaned or replaced.